


È faro che per sempre è fisso

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Cassandra è abbastanza arrabbiata con Kate, Duke needs an hug, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Merry Christmas, batfam, la batfam è bella e dovrebbe esserci più fanfiction su di loro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Lo sguardo che Cassandra a volte ha -è lo stesso sguardo che aveva Kate, guardandosi allo specchio, quando aveva più o meno la sua età. Quando passava le mani trai suoi lunghi capelli rossi e guardava le sue dita pallide scorrere tra le ciocche. E pensava che quei capelli li odiava. Che odiava le sue mani. Che odiava il modo in cui le sue labbra diventavano bianche quando le mordeva. Che odiava il dover sentire quel pizzico sulle labbra, quando si sgretolavano. E odiava essere così diversa dagli altri. Odiava il fatto che quei capelli, quelle dita, quelle labbra, non appartenessero a nessuna parte.





	È faro che per sempre è fisso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoFender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/gifts).



> Per prima cosa: buon Natale. Per seconda cosa, mi dispiace tanto. Volevo spiegare meglio il rapporto che io penso abbiano Cassandra e Kate, che non è dei migliori per il semplice motivo che: Kate uccide, Cassandra ha ucciso una sola volta e ne è rimasta profondamente -turbata. E così è e deve essere con tutti i membri della famiglia che uccidono. Perché c’è un motivo se segue Batman e non Wonder Woman, voglio dire. Ma. Avevo troppo poco tempo, troppo poco spazio e pochi avrebbero capito. E poi questo è un regalo e non mi posso impicciare nei miei solito viaggi mentali. Mi sono trattenuta. 
> 
> E quindi, niente. Mi dispiace.

> _Alle nozze sincere di due anime | impedimenti non so. Non è amore | l'amor che muta se in mutare imbatte | o, rimuovendosi altri, si rimuove, | oh no: è faro che per sempre è fisso | e guarda alle bufere e non dà crollo._ (Shakespeare, **_Sonetto CXVI_** )

  
La prima volta -Kate non vuole mettere il naso dove non dovrebbe mettere il naso.  
  
Queste sono questioni di famiglia. Queste sono cose a cui dovrebbe pensare Bruce. È lui che adotta bambini. È lui che li porta a casa. Lo ha visto seguire Dick a pochi passi di distanza, attento perché non inciampasse sul suo stesso mantello. Lo ha visto chiedersi se non avesse dovuto seguire più da lontano Tim, che più che camminare, correva, aprendo le braccia, facendosi accarezzare la testa dal vento, e stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani davanti ai monitor. Lo ha visto imparare a fare saluti segreti con Duke, che poi scoppia a ridere, perché lui non è abituato ad avere un papà vecchio. Glielo ripete ogni volta. Lo ha visto prendere tra le braccia Damian e zittire Harper che parla a voce troppo alta e potrebbe svegliarlo, nel viaggio di ritorno. Bruce forse non è un padre perfetto, ma ci prova, che è più di quanto questi bambini abbiano mai avuto. E loro sono una famiglia. E Kate non vuole mettere il piede dove non dovrebbe. E non vuole prendere responsabilità che sono -forse troppo per lei. Ma la prima volta che vede quello sguardo in Cassandra, Kate lo riconosce.  
  
La vede, a pochi metri da lei, mentre inclina la testa e ascolta Stephanie parlare, con un sorriso dolce, assorto. Cassandra capisce tutte le parole. Le è solo difficile dirle ad alta voce. E le piace ascoltare le persone che ama. Ha quell'espressione -quel misto di lealtà cieca e affetto incondizionato, che la rende più luminosa, un po' più languida. Stephanie potrebbe star parlando della cosa più stupida in assoluto, una volta ha parlato per ore dei nuovi gusti di milkshake al Batburger e di quali avrebbe voluto provare -e Cassandra l'aveva ascoltata pazientemente. L'aveva osservata gesticolare. Stephanie potrebbe star parlando dei sassi per terra. Cassandra rimarrebbe lì a contemplarla.  
  
E Kate stira la schiena, sorridendo a se stessa, ricordando che cosa provava ad avere diciassette anni e una cotta, e si chiede come tornare a casa. Dove potrebbe andare a dormire. Se le conviene andare da Renèe. Se vuole andare da Renée.  
  
Non vede il momento in cui Stephanie si allontana da Cassandra, non sente Harper arrivare. Non vede Cassandra rimanere immobile, senza raggiungerle, e non si rende conto di quando Tim torna nel vicolo, sistemandosi delle corde sulla cintura e venendo investito da Harper che gli tappa la bocca per il gusto di farlo. Ma si rende conto di Cassandra, ferma a metà della strada, tra Kate e i ragazzi.  
  
La vede aggrottare le sopracciglia e guardarsi la mano, che poi stringe in un pugno contro il petto. La vede chiudere gli occhi. Farsi una domanda silenziosa.  
  
Kate non vorrebbe mettere il naso dove non dovrebbe. Ma riconosce quell'espressione.  
  


 

  
  
Arrivano alla caverna, alla base, e la prima cosa che fa Cassandra è togliersi la maschera da sopra la testa, liberare i capelli e prendere un nuovo respiro come se stessa, mentre Kate, poco lontano, la osserva, e pensa che...  
  
Una delle cose che Kate ha sempre pensato e che pensa sia abbastanza vera, è che se lei e Bruce ci fossero stati, l'uno per l'altra, mentre crescevano, tante cose sarebbero state molto diverse. Sarebbe stato diverso il suo rimanere orfana di madre. Sarebbe stato diverso l'aver perso una sorella. Sarebbe stato diverso arruolarsi. Sarebbe stato diverso tornare a Gotham. Sarebbe stato diverso prendere il mantello.  
  
Sarebbe stato diverso, avere qualcuno di più o meno la sua età per parlare di quello che le succedeva. Sarebbe stato più facile trovare il coraggio per dire ad alta voce quello che sapeva da quando era una bambina e giocava a saltare per le pozze che si creavano dopo la pioggia.  
  
Lo sguardo che Cassandra a volte ha -è lo stesso sguardo che aveva Kate, guardandosi allo specchio, quando aveva più o meno la sua età. Quando passava le mani trai suoi lunghi capelli rossi e guardava le sue dita pallide scorrere tra le ciocche. E pensava che quei capelli li odiava. Che odiava le sue mani. Che odiava il modo in cui le sue labbra diventavano bianche quando le mordeva. Che odiava il dover sentire quel pizzico sulle labbra, quando si sgretolavano. E odiava essere così diversa dagli altri. Odiava il fatto che quei capelli, quelle dita, quelle labbra, non appartenessero a nessuna parte.  
  
Se lei e Bruce fossero stati più vicini, se fossero stati cugini nel momento in cui lei passava tutto questo, probabilmente sarebbe stato diverso. Se avesse avuto qualcuno con cui parlare il giorno in cui ha rubato un bacio a Elizabeth Pierce, probabilmente, invece di nascondersi nell'armadio, abbracciare le ginocchia e chiedersi cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato in lei --Cosa c'è di così sbagliato in lei? Forse, se Bruce avesse avuto qualcuno accanto, mentre -mentre era vulnerabile. Ci devono essere stati momenti in cui era stato vulnerabile, in cui è germogliata un l'idea di dover lottare, di non potersi permettere di non farlo. Se Kate gli fosse stata accanto -forse sarebbe stato tutto diverso.  
  
Se Kate fosse stata una cugina prima, non sarebbe dovuta essere una zia dopo.  
  
Cassandra si slaccia il vestito e lo fa scivolare a terra, mentre si stropiccia l'occhio con il palmo della mano.  
  
Sono molto simili. Kate parla -pensa di Cassandra e di Bruce. Hanno lo stesso sguardo. Quando Kate guarda i bambini di Bruce si chiede sempre come abbiano fatto ad avere così tanto di lui, quando non sono nemmeno imparentati. Non per davvero. Non col sangue. Non -si è impicciata nei suoi stessi pensieri. Quello che voleva dire era che lei e Bruce condividono parte di DNA. Sono imparentati. La madre di lui e il padre di lei erano fratelli. Bruce e Kate sono cugini. Loro hanno lo stesso sangue. Ma lei non pensa di essere così simile a Bruce. Non come lo è Tim. Non come lo è Cassandra. Non come gli assomiglia Duke.  
  
Quando era piccolo, Bruce rimaneva negli angoletti delle stanze, con le ginocchia al petto. C'erano intere giornate in cui non parlava. A volte si portava le mani ai lati del viso e sembrava non essere più lì. Quando lo ha incontrato da più grande -quando Bruce era già Batman, non lo faceva più. A volte sembra guardare lontano, ma è sempre presente. Non sa come abbia fatto a superare quest'ostacolo. Deve star mettendo il naso dove non dovrebbe.  
  
E forse pensa -sì, non sa che cosa la attiri così tanto della situazione di Cassandra. Deve essere -non è senso di colpa. Rimorso, forse. Perché c'era un motivo se tutti si erano allontanati dagli Wayne e lei non lo aveva capito. E ha abbandonato Bruce, e si è lasciata abbandonare da Bruce, per una cosa che invece avrebbe potuto aiutarli, che li avrebbe potuti unire, rendendoli una famiglia per davvero. Quell'occasione è ormai persa. E lei aveva creduto a suo padre, tanto tempo fa. Perché la relazione degli Wayne con il loro maggiordomo non poteva essere sana. Perché è stato Thomas a far cadere in quel buco di distruzione e peccato la zia Martha, e forse anche Bruce. E per tanto tempo, nel suo vestito candido che odiava, coi suoi capelli rossi che odiava, con le sue labbra che odiava, aveva guardato da lontano Bruce crescere, senza allungare la mano verso di lui e senza che lui facesse un passo verso di lei. Sì sono lasciati da soli.  
  
E adesso c'è Cassandra, che cammina per la base, in biancheria intima, perché a quanto pare è così che fanno gli Wayne appena arrivano a casa, e che ha lo sguardo di Kate e di Bruce insieme. Forse lo fa perché non ci sono stati l'uno per l'altra. Forse perché con Cassandra possono ancora essere una famiglia e lei ne ha un bisogno disperato. O forse... no.  
  
Cassandra le lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, prima di sedersi a terra, con le gambe incrociate, per esaminare la sua tuta strappata. E Kate si schiarisce la gola, muovendosi sul posto.  
  
“Quando” inizia, ma si deve immediatamente fermare, perché la voce le esce un pochino più roca di quello che è normalmente. Perché deve schiarirsi la gola e cercare di capire quali sono le parole giuste da usare. “Quando avevo la tua età, ho avuto la mia prima cotta” le dice.  
  
La ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia. Torna al suo costume, piuttosto.  
  
Nessuno le ha seguite fino a lì. O meglio, Tim è corso in camera sua per motivi che non sono stati molto specifici e Duke, che li ha raggiunti in un secondo momento, era corso da Alfred, per informarlo di aver saltato un qualche lavoretto di casa, perché se lo era dimenticato. Sono solo loro due. È l'unico motivo per cui Kate prende coraggio.  
  
Cassandra di solito guarda le persone negli occhi quando le parlano. Prova a comunicare attraverso il linguaggio del corpo e cerca di sembrare il meno pericolosa possibile. Normalmente. Perché è gentile. Perché ha imparato a sentire le emozioni degli altri e prova a non ferire nessuno. Ed è stato così anche per loro due. Per quel breve periodo in cui Kate non aveva fatto nessun passo falso, è stato così.  
  
Ogni relazione che hanno avuto Kate e Cassandra però, adesso, non c'è più. La fiducia che la ragazza doveva provare nei confronti di Kate, la stima, l'ammirazione e forse parte del rispetto, è scomparso la notte in cui l'ha vista uccidere. Kate ha data e ora. Ha il luogo e il tempo. Ha la motivazione. E lo ha dovuto fare. Per salvarla. E lo rifarebbe, per salvarla. Anche se Cassandra adesso la guarda a malapena.  
  
Oh, sì, è proprio come Bruce. Non è solo lo sguardo dall'esterno. È anche il modo in cui guarda al mondo. Kate si gratta il retro della nuca a disagio. “È stato davvero tanto tempo fa” ricomincia, cercando di rimanere lucida. Cerca di ricordare che cosa voleva dire perdere un valore che aveva sempre pensato essere assoluto. Cerca di capire la visione in bianco e nero di Cassandra. Cerca di - “E ho pensato che fosse la fine del mondo. Ho visto per la prima volta una ragazza e ho pensato a quanto avrei voluto prendere tra le mani il suo viso. e posare la sua fronte sulla mia fronte e sentire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra, e allungare il collo e poterla -pensavo che fosse un disastro.”  
  
Cassandra arriccia il naso e continua a controllare la sua tuta. Passa le dita sul tessuto. Controlla le bruciature. Non sembra voler avere niente a che fare con sua zia.  
  
Kate sa che cosa vuol dire quando un adolescente si comporta da adolescente. Ripensa a quando aveva diciassette anni. Ripensa a suo padre e alla prima volta che ha provato un bicchiere di whisky. “Odiavo il pensiero di essere sbagliata. Mi guardavo allo specchio e pensavo -perché non posso essere normale?”  
  
“Io sono normale” ribatte lei, facendo cadere sulle sue cosce la tuta. “Io sono -normale. Io...” Si porta una mano sul petto e poi fa una smorfia. Deve star pensando che non vale la pena. Convincere Kate di qualcosa non sembra valere la pena. “Tu non capisci.”  
  
“Lo so che sei normale” le assicura Kate. Che cosa voleva sentirsi dire alla sua età? Cos'era quello che avrebbe tanto voluto che qualcuno, che chiunque... cosa...? “E non importa che cosa succeda, o se io farò cose che tu non accetti, o se deciderai che non sono più degna di essere chiamata tua zia. Io sono tua zia.”  
  
Cassandra aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ruota gli occhi. Va via. Non vuole sentirla parlare.  
  
Forse quello che Kate voleva sentirsi dire quando era più piccola, quando era abbastanza confusa su tutto quello che voleva essere lei stessa, non era quello che voleva sentirsi dire Cassandra. Forse.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Duke mangia un burrito da solo nel buio e ogni tanto tira su col naso. Sta seduto per terra. Sta in un angolo della casa da solo, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. E quando alza lo sguardo per vedere Kate, che si accarezza il gomito, non sembra starla veramente guardando. Sembra star affrontando qualcosa, qualcos'altro, qualcosa di importante.  
  
Kate non ha avuto una zia. O meglio. Ha avuto una zia, tanto tempo fa, e non ricorda molto di Martha. Sotto questo punto di vista è molto simile a Bruce. Ma ricorda che quando lei e Bette andavano a trovare gli Wayne, quando correvano per le scale e si alzavano il vestito per poter scavalcare ostacoli o per fare delle ruote, o dei salti mortali -ricorda il suo sorriso gentile. Il modo in cui posava la mano sulla sua di mano e il modo in cui rideva quando il suo papà diceva qualcosa. Ma è stato per così poco tempo... Kate non sa come fare la madre, perché ha avuto una mamma per così poco tempo che sente di star facendo tutto nel modo sbagliato. E non sa fare nemmeno il papà, perché suo padre -e certamente non sa fare la zia.  
  
Si muove nel buio. Duke la segue con lo sguardo. Sembra star tornando, piano piano.  
  
“Ti nascondi?” gli chiede. La voce di Kate rimbomba nella sala vuota, mentre lei si continua ad accarezzare il gomito. Prova a sorridere, ma lo sguardo vuoto del ragazzino le fa abbassare i lati delle labbra immediatamente.  
  
Duke alza una spalla, lasciando cadere la mano che tiene il burrito. “Rubano il cibo” risponde in automatico. Risponde perché sente di doverlo fare, ma non lo vorrebbe fare.  
  
Duke è un ragazzo carismatico, un po' come lo sono tutti i suoi fratelli, ma la differenza tra lui e loro è che Duke usa il suo carisma per stare con le persone. Per tranquillizzarle. Per trovare un obiettivo comune. Duke non è il tipo di persona che mangia sulle scale dell'ingresso, da solo, solo perché gli altri ragazzi gli potrebbero rubare il cibo.  
  
Kate si morde il labbro, ma non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Non sa quale sia la situazione di Duke. Non sa che tipo di problema possa avere. Se ha un problema. E quindi si lascia cadere seduta, sullo scalino accanto al suo. E pensa che lei non ha mai voluto fare la zia. Non ha mai voluto una famiglia grande. Non è neanche sicura di aver mai voluto far parte della famiglia Wayne. Non è sicura di trovare la sua presenza necessaria.  
  
Duke tira su col naso e si passa il dorso della mano sul labbro superiore. Poi torna a mangiare. Dà un morso al burrito e mastica mastica mastica. Ha un ritmo ciclico, il suo mangiare. Muove il polso. Apre la bocca. Morde. Mastica mastica mastica.  
  
“C'è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiede, guardando la porta davanti a loro. L'entrata vuota. Intreccia le dita e aspetta che il ragazzino non risponda, perché -beh, sì, lei si sarebbe comportata così.  
  
Lo vede tamburellare le dita. Lo sente sospirare pesantemente. Lo sente dire: “A volte...” Perché Duke è gentile, è votato alla gentilezza, è votato al far stare meglio gli altri. Duke -Duke non è per nulla come lei, o come Bruce. “A volte è difficile sentire. Me.”  
  
E queste parole -fanno abbastanza male, dette da un ragazzino di diciassette anni. Kate posa la mano sulla mano di Duke e la stringe appena un po'. “Se vuoi puoi ascoltare” gli dice, dopo essersi inumidita le labbra. “Se vuoi -puoi ascoltare la mia voce.”  
  
Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma non ribatte.  
  
Kate non ha mai voluto essere una zia. Ma ormai lo è, quindi tanto vale fare un buon lavoro. Gli racconta di come, una notte, Renée le abbia salvato la vita. E Duke ascolta in silenzio, mangiando un burrito. Lo fa anche se non ha voglia di parlare. A quanto pare, per essere una buona zia, basta mettere al primo posto il sorriso dei suoi nipoti.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Glielo dice Duke. Sta seguendo Batman, praticamente saltellando nella sua tuta gialla e nera e poi sorride e alza una spalla. Le dice: “Cassandra non ha di questi problemi.” E Kate non capisce subito, quindi si gira verso Bruce, che smette di premere le dita sulla ricetrasmittente nell'orecchio e ricambia il suo sguardo.  
  
“Non ha distrazioni” commenta seccamente, e pensa che l'argomento sia finito lì. Duke inclina la testa.  
  
“Le rende più facile non sentire quello che non vuole sentire.”  
  
Solo in quel momento, Kate capisce.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Cassandra veglia su Gotham, mentre il mantello le vola ai lati, dolcemente, avvolgendola. Forse Gotham -la Gotham umana, quella viva, non ama i suoi vigilanti. Forse le persone, gli esseri umani e non, disprezzano i vigilanti della città, forse li vorrebbero sfidare, forse vorrebbero far loro del male. Ma Kate ha questa romantica e stupida impressione che le dice che in realtà la città che non dovrebbe essere viva, la natura, le stelle, il vento, la pioggia, faccia di tutto per proteggerli, anche se nei modi più strani.  
  
Cassandra non ha un gargoyle preferito. Cassandra ha un'area preferita della città. Ed è lì che rimane. Lì protegge.  
  
L'ha certamente sentita arrivare e la ignora. Hanno due punti di vista contrastanti, loro due. Cassandra non riesce a perdonarla. Cassandra ha ereditato gli occhi di Bruce. C'è il bianco e c'è il nero. C'è il male e c'è il bene. E se fai del male, se fai del male e distruggi, se uccidi, sei male. Agli occhi di questa ragazza, Kate è un mostro. Agli occhi di Kate, Cassandra è sua nipote. Sono due punti di vista abbastanza diversi.  
  
E sua nipote ha paura di sentire.  
  
Non è una questione di per chi sta sentendo che cosa. Non è come pensava Kate, e Cassandra non è Kate. La questione sta ancora più a monte. La questione è provare sentimenti. La questione è perdere il controllo di qualcosa su cui ha sempre avuto il controllo. Incredibile come un'assassina allenata per uccidere, che ha ucciso una sola volta in tutta la sua vita, che non ha imparato a parlare, che capisce quello che le dicono ma che non riesce a esprimersi, che ha imparato il linguaggio della violenza, che ha imparato il controllo e la disciplina, sia stata destabilizzata da un disastro biondo che macchia la tuta da vigilante con ketchup e ruba monetine da cinque centesimi a una famiglia di milionari.  
  
Stephanie un giorno dovrà sapere che cosa ha combinato.  
  
“Sai” inizia, con una voce un po' alta, per sovrastare il vento. Cassandra continua a guardare le strade sotto di lei. “Non c'è una sola storia d'amore che abbia un lieto fine a Gotham. Ci sono leggende su amanti di diverse famiglie, diverse fazioni, diverse maschere. Ognuna è importante, perché ha fatto in modo che questa città fosse quello che è adesso.” Deglutisce. Si schiarisce la gola. “L'amore non ha mai portato molte cose buone a molti cittadini di Gotham. Eppure. Tu adori i tuoi fratelli. Ami tuo padre. E Alfred. Barbara. Harper. E anche questo è amore. Non è poi così diverso da quello che provi per Stephanie, se ci pensi bene.” Sospira. Chiude gli occhi. Una volta Cassandra aveva detto una cosa… lei stava imparando a parlare da Shakespeare. Quindi. “ _Non è amore | l'amor che muta se in mutare imbatte | o, rimuovendosi altri, si rimuove, | oh no: è faro che per sempre è fisso | e guarda alle bufere e non dà crollo.”_  
  
Cassandra si gira di scatto verso di lei, per guardarla negli occhi, ma Kate apre il mantello, si lascia cadere verso la strada illuminata dai soli lampioni.  
  
Magari è anche brava a fare la zia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Volevo far capire che Cassandra è ace, solo che ripeto che non c’è tempo e non c’e spazio e lo affronterò in una stephcass un giorno perché sì. E vabbè.


End file.
